


Smitten

by VYCanisMajoris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged tony, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, More fluff than angst, not outright stated but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCanisMajoris/pseuds/VYCanisMajoris
Summary: For Tumblr Prompt:prompt: de-aged tony being completely smitten with natasha and wanting nothing to do with the others avengers. natasha is totally smug about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel Entertainment. Any writing is completely fan-made and I make no profit from this writing.

“Did you know?” Clint asks out of the corner of his mouth, though it doesn’t matter if anyone hears them. 

“Know what?” Natasha replies, watching the child look around the room with huge eyes. 

“How adorable baby Tony was,” Clint says, pointing at Tony. 

Natasha doesn’t think Richard’s experiment’s main purpose was to turn their teammate into a toddler, but it did, and now the team is staring at the four-year-old version of Tony. 

“Is it bad that I thought he’d still have a goatee?”

“He’s _four_ , Clinton.” 

“And he always has a goatee, _Natasha_ ,” Clint parrots back her disapproving tone, then steps backward as Tony steps forward, legs unsteady beneath him.   
Tony stumbles for a moment, and Natasha squats down to catch him. He stares up at her, eyes wide. 

Natasha stays close to the ground, and asks in a soft voice, “Are you okay?”

He stares at her, and she smiles at him, warm and comforting, marveling at how large and dark his eyes are. 

Tony nods, and asks, “W-Where’s m-my m ….” he pauses, trying to figure out how to say the word, “M-Mama?” 

“Oh,” Clint purses his lips, “I didn’t know Tony stuttered as a kid.” 

Tony’s eyes widen further, and he looks down to his feet, bottom lip trembling. Natasha taps his nose, catching his attention, and says, “Don’t mind him, he’s-” she swirls a finger around the side of her head, and Tony giggles, making her smile. 

He holds up his arms, and she swings him up onto her hip, standing straight. He wraps his arms around her neck, and she moves through the room and into the kitchen.    
“You’ve got pretty hair,” Natasha comments, combing her fingers through his curls.

“S-So d-do you,” Tony says, staring at her red hair. 

“Thank you!” She smiles at him, and places him onto the counter top. He balances himself with his hands and starts to swing his feet. 

She looks out the door, motions for the others to go, and says, “Your mama and papa are out at a dinner, and I’m looking after you.” 

Tony nods slowly, slowing the speed of his swinging legs, and asks, “W-Where Jarvis? And A-Ana?”

“They went with your parents,” Natasha says, leaning against the counter opposite him. 

Tony frowns, but nods. 

“What do you like to do, with your parents?” Natasha asks, reaching out to brush the curls from his face. 

“M-Mama sings w-when I play p-piano,” Tony says, grinning, tapping a familiar rhythm onto his lap.

“And your papa?”

Tony doesn’t answer that. He looks down to his hands, pausing the rhythm, and worries the end of his sweater. 

Natasha frowns, and asks instead, “Do you want to help me bake something?”

He looks up again, and nods, “I help A-Ana in the k-kitchen a-at home.”

Natasha smiles, “What do you help Ana make?”

“A-Apple pie.” 

“I think,” Natasha says slowly, opening the fridge door, “That we can make that. But I’m going to need your help to make it.” 

“I can help!” Tony moves to get off the counter, and she darts forward to help him down. He’s too small to make it down without hurting himself, and he doesn’t seem to realize that. 

“Then why don’t you,” Natasha says, gently placing him onto the floor, “Find a measuring cup in one of these drawers?”

Tony nods quickly, and starts his search with gusto. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ **Oh my God** ,” Bucky shakes his head slowly, raising his phone to take another picture, “ **He’s in love with you, even as a toddler**.” 

“ **Yep** ,” Natasha nods, “ **I’m the best**.”

“ **I’m serious, Natalia. He’s not even looking at Steve like that, and I know he was a fanboy when he was little**.”

Natasha shrugs, “ **Steve isn’t as charming as me**.”

Bucky shakes his head again, “ **He’s staring at you like he usually does. Like a sap. Only now, he’s adorable**.”

“ **He’s always adorable**.”

“What are you guys saying?” Peter asks from his place beside Clint, who’s currently trying and failing to teach him how to shoot a bow. “Or is this special spy stuff I shouldn’t ask about?”

“They’re gossiping in Russian,” Steve says, head in Sam’s lap. “They talk about what we wear and our lack of fashion sense.” 

“Seriously?” Peter asks, turning back to Bucky, who shrugs. 

Natasha glances back to Tony, who’s tongue is sticking out as he concentrates on braiding her hair.  She’s going to have tangles in it, but that’s fine, as long as Tony’s having fun.

She asks, “How’s it going, Bambi?”

His eyes go wide, and he says, “That’s w-what my m-mama calls me.” 

“Bambi?”

He shakes his head, “Bambino.” 

“What’s that mean?” Sam asks. 

Tony looks back down to Natasha’s hair, frowning at it. Natasha turns around, and asks, “What does bambino mean, Bambi?”

“It’s Italian for b-baby.” 

“Oh my God,” Bucky shakes his head, “That’s adorable. Almost as adorable as how in love he is with you.” 

Tony frowns as Natasha shoots him a glare. She looks back to Tony, whose brows are furrowed adorably, and takes his pudgy hands in hers. 

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“R-Red.” 

She nods, and says, “So’s mine. Do you want me to paint your nails that?”

That makes him frown further, and says, “Mama d-did that, and d-daddy w-wasn’t happy. He said b-boys don’t d-do that.” 

“I do,” Peter says, and shrugs when they look at him. “Wade likes painting them, and likes his painted too.” 

“W-Wade?”

“You’ll never meet him,” Steve immediately says. 

Tony’s face falls, and Natasha quickly continues, “He’s got the sniffles right now, and we don’t want you to get them too.” 

Tony nods, still disappointed but not as sad, and Natasha says, “I can paint your nails, if you’ll paint mine. And,” she continues in a whisper, “I bet we can get Peter to help us, since he’s good at it too.” 

Tony looks at Peter, who nods, a smile on his face. He looks back to Natasha and asks, “W-What about d-daddy?”

Natasha waves him off, “I’ll talk to him. He’ll be fine with it.”

Tony thinks for a moment, then nods, and lets Natasha pick him up. She walks from the room, Tony on her hip, and Peter follows. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How long?” Tony, normal, middle-aged Tony, asks. 

“Two days,” Natasha shrugs, running her hands through his hair. 

“Damn,” Tony looks up at her from her lap, and asks, “Was I a gremlin?”

“You were great.”

“You were enamored with her,” Clint says, sprawled across the other couch. “Like… I can’t even describe how in love you were. Bucky took like, a thousand pictures of you staring at her with big eyes to show Rhodey and Pepper.” 

“Look at that,” Tony reaches up to tug on a lock of red hair, “Even as a kid I knew what a catch you are.” 

She smiles down at him, “You were cute, and sweet, and now I’m always calling you Bambi, Bambi.” 

Tony blushes, and covers his face, “Are you serious?”

“Beautiful doe-eyes.” 

“You’re terrible.” 

“My brown-eyed girl-” Natasha sings, before she’s cut off by Tony leaning up to kiss her. When he leans back, she continues singing, with Clint joining in, and Tony covers his face with his hands, hiding a smile.


End file.
